


CATS&DOGS

by Nemooooo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Dogs, F/F, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemooooo/pseuds/Nemooooo
Summary: 只是一个如果大家都变成小动物的脑洞bear全场最佳
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 6





	CATS&DOGS

shaw是一只马里努阿犬，和她的哥哥bear一起管理这这个街区所有的流浪狗。  
今天shaw刚带着一群狗子扫荡了大桥下的垃圾堆，并且呵走了一群四处游走分割地盘的野狗。  
打架方面她从来没问题，事实上，她虽非体型最大，但始终是最能打的。bear也认同这一点，她俩并不是亲兄妹，只是凑巧在这块地方碰到，凑巧是一个品种。  
你是不是很好奇为什么马里努阿犬这种名犬也会流落街头？  
Let me tell you，bear是自愿的，他的前任主人，一个瘸子加极客，寿终正寝了。他忠于自己唯一的主人不愿意被转送他人，所以他掏出了收容所，到了这里。  
shaw的经历要悲惨一些，首先，她并不是一只纯种马里努阿犬，因为她听不懂荷兰语（shaw以为所有的马里努阿犬都能听懂荷兰语，因为她身边唯一的一只精通荷兰语），她有一半德国黑背血统，这也就解释了为什么她体型比一般大型犬小很多，她才只有不到二十四英寸，尽管她自己声称自己足二十四英寸（二十四英寸以上才是大型犬）。或许是因为体型原因她被遗弃了，在一个下雪冬日，她躺在一个纸盒子里，挂着个狗牌，上面写着Shaw，这是她的第一个主人留给她的唯一的东西。Reese发现她的时候，她甚至还没第一次睁开眼睛，体型小到根本不像犬科生物，大概只够reese吃一口，她缩在纸箱的一角冻的瑟瑟发抖，在死亡线上反复徘徊。  
你问Reese？他是先前这一片的老大，一只叛逃自己施虐狂主人的金毛寻回犬，最近他退休了，在垃圾站的废弃木屋里颐养天年。  
最后reese还是没吃掉她，其实在冬天开荤是很难得的，但这只小混血狗让他想起了自己难产而死的妻子jessica和刚刚出生的儿子cole，所以，他把shaw带了回去，细心照顾，视如己出。  
cole本来是有机会继承reese位置的，但是他真的是一只知道蹦蹦跳跳的傻狗，去年，他跟着一个经常喂他的年轻人跑了，这简直是Reese的耻辱。cole可是reese唯一有血缘的儿子，他伤心欲绝的让shaw管理街区，并且放弃一众跟了自己多年的老狗，选了刚来半年但是业务能力超强的bear作shaw的搭档，他想给自己养女找了个无依无靠的女婿，私心里john还是想抱孙子的，尤其是cole走了之后。  
事实上shaw的性格和bear很互补，bear乐于交谈，机智过人，不，机智过狗。Shaw冷静善战，不善言谈，从来不向别的犬科动物一样互相追来跑去，你咬咬我，我啃啃你。shaw甚至一个狗找了个破集装箱住，以此避免不必要的嘈杂和交流。  
\-------------------------------------  
故事大概是最近开始的。  
shaw发现自己的地盘上经常游荡着一只小黑猫，神出鬼没的，虽然明着没引起什么骚乱，但直觉告诉shaw，黑猫出没，必无好事。所以她终于在某一天把这家伙堵进了胡同里，之前她已经失败了好几次，毕竟猫总是会飞檐走壁，这是shaw无法做到的。  
“说说你来干什么的”shaw横在死胡同唯一的出口，这里原本是个流浪汉聚集区，地上还遗留着发霉的被子和帐篷，头顶支着一片摇摇欲坠的防雨布。意识到无处可逃的黑猫蹲在垃圾桶盖上，舔着自己爪子上的毛发，她的毛发光亮整洁，shaw觉得很好看，与此同时shaw还注意到她的异色瞳孔，左眼明黄，右眼湖蓝。  
“这很复杂，并且是我的私事。”  
shaw很佩服她，面对着大名鼎鼎的shaw还能优雅的舔自己爪子上的毛。  
shaw发出犬类特有的低鸣，牙齿呲出了嘴唇，她在威胁这只野猫说实话。  
“别生气，你应该给我留个好印象。”这家伙一爪子割断了连着顶棚的绳子，防雨布骤然坠落了下来把猝不及防的shaw埋了进去。  
“该死。”shaw挣扎出来的时候那个狡诈的狗东西已经行排水口溜走了，不，或许应该是猫东西。  
shaw之后再也没见过这家伙，她知道这只黑猫还在她的地盘上游荡，只不过再没暴露踪迹。shaw很佩服她，能从国际专用军警混血犬shaw的眼皮子底下隐形，可是不知道为什么她觉得自己不是那么讨厌这个不速之客。  
直到那一天。  
纽约城的暴雪已经持续了三天，大家都没什么东西可吃，聚在垃圾场的小木屋养精蓄锐，直到有一只苏格兰牧羊犬来报发现从敌对街区逃过来一只猫。  
shaw决定去看看，她手下还有很多狗，只不过下着大雪，她私心里并不愿再让他们辛苦一趟。  
她伤的很重，据说当时对面街区三只中型犬和一直大型犬都追着她，她一过街区界限就倒在地上不省人事，不，不省喵事。  
她能活下来还是得益于shaw的治下政策，“犯我shaw者，虽远必诛。”那四个狗东西显然不愿意为了一只没有帮派的野猫得罪shaw和bear领导的“reese”野狗集团，他们不敢越界，只是隔着街区怒吼。  
shaw叼着这家伙回到木屋的时候，用眼神喝退了一众不怀好意的狗。大家很久没开荤了毕竟，shaw对这只猫的保护，令大家以为shaw想留着这个小东西自己吃。  
但她只是把这只黑猫带回了自己的集装箱，放在她睡觉的垫子上，然后自己去睡硬纸板，甚至在睡前帮她舔干净了耳朵和后腿上的伤口。  
伤的不深，但是shaw还是感觉到了这个小东西因疼痛而颤抖。  
\-------------------------------------  
“我在哪”  
小黑猫探着头看门口那个逆光剪影  
“嘿，叫你呢，中型犬。”  
shaw的实际身高确实是不够大型犬应该到的二十四英寸。小黑猫看了看自己腿上的伤口，琢磨着这家伙应该没有恶意，否则昨天晚上自己就应该葬身犬腹了。  
“你应该谢谢我”小黑猫这是才辨别出那对竖起的耳朵属于谁，属于那个把她堵进墙角的粗暴野狗。  
“额。”她有些不好意思。  
“我叫root。”shaw脖子上的狗牌明晃晃的，向世界昭告着她的大名。  
"shaw"她转身从二层集装箱口一跃而下。  
\------------------  
root的伤没有一个月就好，这得益于她顽强的生命力，当然也得益于shaw。虽然她不愿意承认自己接受了一只野狗的帮助。shaw作为一帮之主，总会分到很多优质食物，比如说过期三文鱼寿司，人类喝剩的牛奶，吃剩的肯德基外卖，偶尔还有些好心人资助的狗粮，而不是些过期薯片和吃剩的面包之类的小动物都不喜欢的食物。同时root观察到shaw还有极棒的捕猎技巧，root猜到shaw大概常常会蹲在楼下吃掉独自一个人出门的家猫，一点引起了小黑猫的不适，虽然shaw每次都是吃完了才回来，但她嘴角粘着的猫胡子暴露了她的行踪。傻狗就是傻狗，吃完了也不知道收拾收拾自己，root对自己是一只猫科动物而不是傻狗感到很骄傲。  
总而言之，root跟着shaw蹭了不少好吃的，所以她觉得自己好的快一些。  
与此同时root也开始进行自己之前的工作了，她游走在各个街区，给年迈的流浪动物送吃的，这也是为什么她那天被追杀，她“劫富济贫”。  
她不知道自己还能在这蹭住多久，虽然shaw看起来没有赶她走的样子。但她知道，shaw已经和周围的野狗们起了很多争执，把一只猫保护在犬科动物的领地很奇怪，并且也不符合规矩，第一：各个街区都不能收留没有归属的野生动物，第二：狗不能和猫混在一起，这一点很重要，他们认为和猫混在一起会破坏犬科动物的种族团结。按照以往的情形，违反这些规矩的猫狗都会被驱逐出帮派，成为真正流浪的动物，没有领地，这意味着没有能找食物的地方，也意味着没有伙伴，没有帮助。  
root原本就是一只真正的流浪动物，一直单枪匹马漂泊辗转。  
只是这一次她突然有了一瞬间的归属感。shaw正坐在集装箱门口欢快的摇着尾巴看着飘落的雪花，小黑猫吃着门口那只马犬带回来的沙丁鱼罐头，是完整的一罐，她咬了很久才打开，并不是过期的，很好吃，这意味着这罐头不是捡的或是分的，大概率是shaw顺手从流浪汉的住所偷来的。  
这意味着shaw又违反了规定，关于尽量不要引起人类不满的那一条，root有一丝感动，在弱肉强食的世界里，或许也有一丝真情。  
\-------------------------------------  
“你什么时候才能把那个家伙赶走？”连bear都忍不住要问。  
“我感觉她可能是对面街区的敌人”shaw在替root辩解，但是这句话显然没有什么说服力。  
“敌人的敌人就是朋友，更何况我只是暂时收留她，这不违反规定。”shaw把骨头嚼的很响，同时补充了一句。  
\-------------------------------------  
不管怎么说，root还是准备走了，她已经麻烦了这只陌生的狗很多。她不能让shaw一再的为了她违反规定，root只是一只无依无靠的猫，她已经适应了孤立无援独来独往的生活。可是shaw不一样，她有兄弟，有长辈，有伙伴，有领地，root自己承受着孤独，她不想让这只好心的狗狗和她一样。所以，她趁着shaw不在的时候消失在了夜幕了，故意经过了那个木屋，好让所有其他的狗都知道她已经走了。  
她并没有什么地方可去，只是暂时想要在通风管道将就一晚，然后继续她未完成的事业，这个街区只有一条年迈失明的中华田园犬需要帮助，对面街区至少要准备三份食物。  
\-------------------------------------  
shaw看着那个root睡了一个多月的垫子，放下了嘴里的半罐沙丁鱼。她已经想到这只野猫不会久留，只是她希望root能待久一些。  
不过好在这下没人分走食物了，shaw尝试安慰自己。  
\-------------------------------------  
root记得有一天shaw回来的很晚，还一瘸一拐。  
“你受伤了吗？”  
shaw还没进集装箱时，root就闻到了血腥气。  
“别的狗的血。”shaw开始自己舔干净身上飞溅的血点。  
直到她意识到自己够不到背部。尴尬的扭了一下，换了两个方向还是够不到。  
“算了算了，明天去树上蹭干净。”shaw这样想，已经决定早些休息。  
root却自来熟的跳到她背上，猫的舌头上有很多倒勾，shaw感到了一种奇怪的质感。她从不让别人这样做，即使是bear。但这一刻她不太想拒绝，或许是因为毛发粘在一起不太舒服的缘故。  
\-------------------------------------  
shaw还以为这家伙这次是彻底消失再也不会回来了，直到她再次给自己惹上惊天大麻烦。  
shaw不知道她怎么逼得十多只野狗都追着她跑的。shaw隔着街道看见一直小黑猫转个角飞奔进了一个狭窄的路，身后狂吠着一群野狗。  
“该死。”shaw觉得自己可能要破坏一下规矩了。  
当一只非纯种马里努阿犬 aka shaw横在一群陌生野狗和到死还敢打嘴炮的某喵之间的时候。root突然觉得她一定是纽约城最帅的狗。天降神兵，两次救一只立场不明，不受帮派保护，神出鬼没的流浪猫于水火。  
Root觉得自己有点儿感动，shaw迅速和那一群家伙撕咬在了一起，root觉得自己与其给shaw捣乱不如躲在一旁。  
“或者趁机逃跑。”她心里想。  
shaw正一口咬住领头那只土狗的脖子，她一向英勇，奈何这次对手太多，shaw不得不松口去扭动着摆脱那些在自己后腿和背上的嘴。  
root打消了逃走的念头，“这也太不礼貌。”就在下一秒，终于回过神来的领头野狗就扑向了她，最后的记忆就是一张腥臭的血盆大口。  
\-------------------------------------  
root没想到自己这次还能活，她醒来的时候全身都很痛，很热，并且很重？？  
因为她正在shaw怀里，他们俩在一个破旧的沙发垫子上。集装箱门露出的一角天空已经又飘起了雪花。  
root呼噜了一下自己有些异样的耳朵，它似乎被咬破了一角，伤口有些发热，左边的胡子也有一根不见了，她有点儿难过，没胡子就不能捕猎，或者说，偷窃。那些年迈的流浪动物没有她的帮助很难熬过凛冽的冬天。  
她转过身去看看那只马里努阿犬，爪子紧紧贴着那家伙棕色的有短又硬的皮毛。她正靠着集装箱，睡得很沉，那家伙好看的皮毛破了几块，一处在两只眼睛中间靠下的位置上，还有几处在脖颈，黑棕混合的毛发里，夹带着几块鲜艳湿润的红色伤口。  
root还想扭过去看看shaw的其他地方，她亲眼看着那些狗东西像蚊子一样咬着shaw的后腿和背。  
但是shaw太重了，刚刚的动作其实已经弄醒了她，root从这只伪大型犬变化的呼吸中发现她已经醒了，只不过是丝毫没有要放开root的意思。  
于是只好僵持着，直到今日的劳累和伤痕再次把一猫一狗带进睡眠。  
他们都睡的很好，除了身上有点儿痛。  
\-------------------------------------  
后来的事儿，我也说不好，我猜他们自己也说不清楚。  
反正喵喵和汪汪的关系变得愈来越好，他们开始常常黏在一起，root放弃了走狭窄的窗台边缘，陪shaw走地面，shaw放弃了和别的狗约架的机会（她喜欢打架），开始花时间陪root做一些只有猫科动物才做的事情，比如定期把全身的毛舔一一遍。  
但这些都是地下的，很遗憾，因为种族原因，他们不能光明正大的混在一起。所以shaw经常不回自己位于“reese”集团领地的集装箱，和root一起宿在两个街区的模糊地带，这一代往往没人打扰，他们做的很隐蔽，一直住在一个废弃下水道里，对shaw来说稍微有那么一点儿狭小，对root来说稍微有那么点儿寒冷。不过无所谓，shaw在狭小的管道里搂紧了root缩了缩身体，root也在这只黑棕色混血狗的怀里温暖了自己。  
“我要和你坦白一件事。”一黄一蓝两只清澈的瞳孔看着不敢在管子里使劲儿抬头的shaw。  
“我知道。”shaw面无表情  
“你在帮助那些依照规定被抛弃的动物。”shaw叹了口气，物竞天择适者生存，规则就是大家会放弃那些受伤严重，过于年迈或者过于年幼无法捕猎的动物  
root不知道应该说些什么，只是用爪子抓了两下耳朵上的缺口。  
“因为我觉得你不可能一天吃四罐沙丁鱼。”shaw补充，  
“我以为你会反对这个做法。”既然shaw早就知道，那为什么没有阻止。作为这一代的老大，这是她维持秩序规则应尽的责任。  
“我不赞成。”shaw说  
“如果当年reese也秉承着弱肉强食的规则，那根本就不会有今天的我。”shaw一直摇来摇去的尾巴不再晃动了。  
“可是，等等，之前你不是还会袭击小区里的猫吗？我好几次看你脸上沾着猫胡子。”root实在是非常困惑  
“因为我在和你做一样的事。”shaw叹了口气，仿佛为自己带头背叛了街区的规定而内疚。  
“明天，我带你去看。”shaw又把小黑猫往怀里搂了搂，用行动告诉root现在应该睡觉。他们俩的毛发蹭到一起，变得皱了些。废弃下水道口传来呼呼风声，黑夜却无声宣誓，这必定是一个不同凡响的冬天。  
shaw没能给root看她在做的事，因为一早起管道外就聚集这各个街区来的领头犬。她早知道会有东窗事发的一天，就像背叛主流价值观注定没有善终。  
shaw很清楚，他们是来兴师问罪的，一般的狗或许只是被驱逐，shaw不一样，她以一个领头者的身份，公然的违反了纪律，这恶劣的多，更让这群家伙不能接受的是，猫狗之间保持来往也就算了，shaw竟然还跟这只猫住在一起。  
“你杀了她，表明你的忠心，我们考虑原谅你。”那是对面街区的老大，一只高加索犬，他只有一只眼睛，另一只眼睛被汽车轧起的石子碰伤了。  
shaw把root打晕了，并且用井盖盖住了这一侧的出口，那个井盖shaw坚信她是搬不动的，下手不重，估计过个两小时她就会清醒，然后钻过狭小的管道，从领一侧逃走。  
所以现在要做的，只有拖延时间。shaw心里想。  
与此同时她环顾着四周，没有reese和bear的身影。  
shaw猜测或许他们也放弃了自己，事实上shaw完全理解这一点，她甚至觉得很抱歉，一直以来她都做的很好，只是这一次她不得不辜负reese和bear的期待。shaw觉得自己是个好伙伴，好女儿，好领袖，曾经是，现在不再是了。  
“我从来不向着弱小的生命动手。”shaw尝试用语言拖延些时间。但是对面那一群脏兮兮带着戾气的家伙已经按耐不住把shaw生吞活剥的欲望了。  
shaw觉得自己必死，因为打过精壮的十只大型犬本就不可能，上次只是幸运碰到了一堆小杂毛而已。shaw觉得自己身上很多地方都开始粘腻腻的湿乎乎的，又痒又痛，像是在流血。她甚至已经感觉到自己后腿上被人咬掉了些东西。  
“该死。”她在感叹，她那样善于武力斗争，最后还是死于争斗，实在是太讽刺。  
但她突然知道自己命不该绝，当她看见一只身高足三十英寸纯种马里努阿犬横在她跌倒的身躯面前的时候。  
“bear”她喊了一声，bear浑身的毛发都像刺猬一样竖了起来，根根都像尖针。  
“take care youself”bear说，随即发出嗡嗡的低鸣，周围的狗都围成一圈，他们都想上，但他们知道shaw在英勇也不能一口咬死一只狗，由于体型和性别，但是bear不一样，他绝对会咬断第一只扑上来的狗喉咙，尽管他很少打架也不喜欢打架。  
shaw挣扎着从地上爬起来，有些摇晃的站稳了身子，于此同时她又从两个方面听见了声音，面前的reese带着自己街区的伙伴们狂奔而来的脚步，背后的是那只小黑猫跑的上气不接下气的喘息声。  
shaw不知道自己是怎么回到集装箱的，反正她后来还是晕倒了，清醒过来已经在自己的沙发坐垫上了。  
root正在舔她腿上的伤口，事实上，只有猫科动物才舔来舔去，犬科动物会直接在创口上涂泥巴，人类管这叫湿敷。  
但是shaw对root没什么意见，从来没有过，所以她只是安静的的闭着眼靠着墙感受着，直到那小黑猫用两只脚站立着，又用爪子抵住她胸前棕黑交错的毛发。  
shaw觉得自己无法忍受过于可爱的东西，所以她直接把root按倒了，并且把她浑身上下都舔了一遍，完全无视了root对于自己毛发被弄乱的抗议，shaw觉得乱着也挺好看的。  
后来那只钻出管道之后飞奔了两街区赶到战斗现场的猫给哪只被打的很狼狈的马犬讲了她昏迷期间的故事。shaw不知道那个管道竟然这样长。  
最后他们还是赢了，他们成功把对面的人赶过了马路。shaw心中忍不住暗暗得意，她觉得自己教他们打架的技巧不是白教的。  
“他们知道咱们的事情了。”root翻过身子，两个人的肚皮贴在一起，shaw脖子上的伤已经快要长好，只是还没长出毛发，那是她第二次救下root时留下的。  
“reese怎么说的。”shaw尽力让自己表现的不太在意，但事实上，她真的很在意。虽然并非亲生，shaw却始终把reese当做自己唯一的尊敬的父亲，就像reese也一直把shaw当做自己的亲生女儿一样。  
“they take it”一只小黑爪子呼噜了一下那个有个缺口的耳朵，快长好了，所以root时常觉得发痒。

shaw伤都没好就拖着一瘸一拐的腿带着root去看了之前说要给她看的东西。一群小东西，四只一模一样的虎斑猫，刚刚几个月大，shaw正是在那天被防雨布盖住之后从流浪汉遗留的铺盖里发现了他们。shaw原本担心他们可能会因为自己的昏迷饿好几天但当她看见那个废弃防火栓里放的沙丁鱼罐头之后，她意识到自己多虑了。  
“所以reese和bear早就知道我在违反规定么。”shaw叼着一只小猫嘴里说话含糊不清，root也叼着一只，shaw一瘸一拐的步子让背上的两只小东西也一颠一颠的。  
“或许只是不想戳穿你。”root现在才知道shaw嘴边沾的猫胡子是怎么回事。

他们俩在shaw伤好了之后，本想要带着这四个活蹦乱跳的小东西离开这个街区独自讨生活，免得给大家留下什么麻烦，但reese和bear一再表示他们都可以留下，规矩早就该改改了。  
所以我们常常看见一只混血马犬像一只猫一样常常舔自己，或者看见她棕黑色的身上挂着五只猫，其中四只活分好像要把她的毛都揪掉。  
再后来这个街区变得很繁荣，他们接纳了很多不被别的地方接纳的流浪动物，也公开表示愿意和一切种族和谐相处，比如说离家出走的鹦鹉，还有河里放生的巴西龟。每一只动物最后都有了很好的结局，特别是那只瞳孔异色的黑猫root还有那只身高不足二十四英寸的伪大型混血马犬shaw。


End file.
